What could go wrong?
by winxandwarriors
Summary: So the Winx get there biggest mission yet. THEY HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF KIDS. These kids aren't like any other kids, they have powers just like them and more. What will happen with these new kids and is there new villans two? You'll just have to read to find out!


**Hey yall, I hope you enjoy and have fun reading.**

**Sorry if I get a little lazy writing. My finger is hurting like crazy.**

**Well, enough about me.**

**LET'S GET TO THIS STORY!**

**Pleases review!**

**Have fun!**

**PS. I don't own any of the original charters.**

**Only the new kids.**

Ms. Faragonda's prov

I was looking throw the new recruits pictures and personalty list of each, singed by there friends, family, and teachers. They all seemed to have a personalty relatable to one of the winx girls, except for one girls. They all seemed to be around the age of thirteen. Hmm, that is a very young age to learn here here at Alfea. I wonder why the elders council wanted them to be here so...well _young._ I only wish they will get along with each other as well as there parents did. I wonder if there parents even told them about there friendship and Braves 101. Oh well, they'll have there on life to work out, without worring about there parents past. I only hope...

"Ms. Faragonda! They'll be here in just a few.", Griselda interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh my, get the girls and the specialists. We'll tell them everything after they arrive." , I instructed.

"What about Professor Saladin? Doesn't he need to know?", Griselda asked.

"Of coarse! Thanks Griselda! I had almost forgot.", I got the phone and signaled Griselda that she could go, and she nodded and left.

The screen had popped up only seconds after Griselda had left.

"Hello Ms. Faragonda, what do I bid the for?", Professor Saladin smiled.

"It's TIME!",I warned.

"I'll get the boys and send them off now." Professor Saladin jumped.

"Great, I'm getting the girls. Tell those boys to park in the back this time. Last time they killed one of Flora's trees.", I told him.

"Trust me, I know. Helia went on and on about how Flora had bursted into tears, and then yelled with all her little body's might.", Professor Saladin sighed.

"Well I'll be going now, and remember! THEY PARK IN THE BACK.", I turn the phone off and went into the girls apartment.

"WHAT IN THE?!", I was shocked. I saw feathers and pillow sheets _everywhere_, but what had really surprised me was that I saw no one. I was so confused until I heard a voice coming from Musa's and Tecna's room. I walked towards the room and opened the door with precaution.

"What do you think your doing?", Layla was on the table yelling at Stella.

"Well what do you think I'm doing? I'm getting what's rightfully mine.", Stella was trying to get on the table to grab something out of Layla's hand.

"Rightfully your's? Stella, that is Layla's necklace!", Flora scold.

"Stella, just give it up. Layla ant'e letting you have that necklace!", Bloom told her.

"Uhh, fine.", Stella wined.

"What's going on in here?", I demanded.

"Wha?" Tecna asked falling off the table with Layla tumbling after her.

"Thanks Tecna.", Layla said sarcastically.

"Sorry.", Tecna frowned from underneath Layla.

"Thank you."

"Lay-la?", Tecna coughed.

"Hmm?"

"CO-ULD YOU GE-T O-FF M-E!", Tecna huffed.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"umm, Hi Ms.F. What's up?.", Musa rubbed her neck.

"What were you girls doing, It looks like a tornado went throw!", I fussed. Everyone just sighed and pointed to Stella.

"What?", Stella asked.

"You know what, we need to be outside NOW! So just go.", I slapped my forehead. We all went down and out side. The guys where there and ran right to the girls.

* * *

**Kaylee's prov**

"So, where are we going again?", Diamond asked.

"We're going to Alfea school for fairies.", told us.

"I still don't get all this fair stuff, I mean you just told us about this school today and I don't even know how to shot a ball of that purple energy stuff yet.", Morgan yelled.

"Calm down missy, you'll be ok. Your going to be a signed the best fairies in that school.", Mrs. Fricker told her daughter.

"And how does that calm me down?", Morgan asked sitting by me.

"Well I don't know if this will calm you down but we're here.", My dad told us.

"Oh Lord help me!", Morgan sighed.

"I know how you feel.", I told her.

After we got off the ship are jaws dropped . The first thing I saw was a big huge pink building, beautiful flowers and gardens, and people waiting by the what I think is the main entrance.

"OH!.", Jannie gasped.

"My!", I gawed.

"Wonderful!.", Diamond said shocked.

"Loving!", Sydney dropped.

"Grateful! .", Britney cried.

"Lord!.", Jordan finished.

"Well at least I think you like it.", My mom joked.

"But-but-but, I thought, I thought, th-at you -you.", Morgan stuttered.

"You though we we're going to take you to a dump.", Mrs. Flyt picked.

"I LOVE THIS PLACE!", Jannie yelled running right into the front door.

"O-K*picking up Jannie*. Who wants to take this brick head?", Morgan asked.

Janie's parents picked her up and tried to wake her up.

"Let me try!", Diamond went and got some water and splashed her. Janie did nothing.

"Well that didn't work.", Maisie said as she stepped on Janie's foot.

"OUCH!" Janie squealed.

"Hey, I woke her up! YAY ME!", Maisie and Jordan jumped and clapped.

"How am I kin to you three?", Morgan asked(Referring to Keith, Jordan, and Maisie.)

"I think we have already had that talk with are parents. And I so don't want it again!", Sydney gagged. Then some grey haired lady came up.

"Welcome to Alfea! I'm , and it's grate to have you all here.", greeted.

"sup, I'm Zachary.", Zack said.

"DANG, there are sure a lot of you!", Some blond girl yelled.

" May I ask who yall are?", Mr. Faragonda asked.

"Only if yall tell me who yall are.", Morgan crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm Layla.", A girl with chocolate skin told us.

"And I'm her boyfriend Nabu.", A boy with dark brown hair told us.

"I'm Stella.", The blond bounced.

"And I'm her boyfriend Brandon.", A brown hair introduced.

"I'm Bloom and he*pointing to some dud with blond hair.* Is Sky.", A red hair girl giggled.

"I'm Flora, it's so nice to meet you.", A brown haired girl acts a lot like Meggan.

"I'm Helia, her boyfriend.", A blackish blue haired dud smiled.

"I'm Musa.", A girl with the same hair color waved.

"And I am her boy friend. The names Riven.", Some dud with I think pink hair introduced.

"I'm Tecna.", A girl with a little bit lighter hair color said.

"And I'm her boyfriend Timmy.", A dud with orange hair and glasses said.

"You look like a geek!", Janie yelled pointing to Timmy.

"Janie! That's rude!", Meggan scold.

"I got this.", Morgan said pulling Janie by the ear.

A few seconds later we heard yelling, crying, and the word idiot a lot.

"We're back.", Morgan said pulling Janie out of the woods still by the ear.

"What did you do to her.", I asked looking at a shocked Janie.

"Let's just say. Words of...emotion were said.", Morgan told us.

"Well, why don't we go in and continue this wonderful conversation.", walked into the building with us as fallow.

**Well I hope yall like my first chapter. **

**Also, all the charters are named after me and my friends.**

**Who do yall think I am.**

**Here are all the kids**

**Girls****Maisie, Jordan, Kaylee, Rachell, Kenzie, Morgan, Sydney, Diamond, Brittany, **

**Janie, Meggan, Arianna, and Shyanne**

**Boys****Gareth, Lee, Joey, Trevor, Andrew, Zachary, Nick, Zion, Cody,**

**Keith, Christian**, **Kendall, and Will**

**I also need two new girl villains and one boy...THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
